According to Him
by Sparrowfeather1
Summary: Song-fic to According to You. After Kimi's boyfriend dumps her Tommy is the only one who can say the right thing to cheer her up.


**Disclaimer: Don't Own Rugrats or According To You by Orianthi!**

**Well I really wanted to write a short little fun thing to clear my head and after watching TP+KF online I knew I HAD to write a Kimi + Tommy fic. I also thought a song-fic would be fun to mix things up. The sad part is this is my first non-slash story…that's kind of pathetic…oh well! The only reason its rated T is for very minor violence and language fyi. On with the story.**

**Kimi's POV**

_According to you,_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right, _

_According to you,_

_I'm difficult,_

_Hard to please,_

_Forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress,_

_Can't show up on time,_

_Even if it would save my life,_

_According to you. _

_According to you._

"Come on Kimi! Cant you make up your damn mind for once!" A guy yelled at me. I was 16 now and dating the senior football star, Jack, he wore his letterman's jacket and had a very pissed off look on his otherwise handsome face.

"Look I'm sorry! I just changed my mind! It's not a big deal!" I snapped back at my boyfriend. We were outside the movies and I said that the action movie looked better then the chick flick I originally requested.

"Well you're always changing your mind! God you're so stupid sometimes, I don't even know why I date you!"

"Then stop dating me!" I yelled hurt, tears filling up my eyes.

"Fine I will! We're over!"

"I'm glad!" I stormed off back home and slammed the door to my room, ignoring my brother and parents asking what was wrong. I threw myself on my bed and cried.

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful,_

_Incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head,_

_According to him,_

_I'm funny,_

_Irresistible,_

_Everything he ever wanted,_

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_So baby tell me what I got to loose,_

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_According to you._

"None of us have been able to cheer her up, its your turn man," Phil sighed, giving Tommy a little push towards my room, they've been trying all weekend to get me to leave my room but to no avail. Tommy was their last hope. He walked in the room and sat on my bed next to where I laid on my stomach, staring at the wall. I was hurting so much, I had really loved Jack and he had been so amazing at the beginning of our relationship, sweet, kind, funny, a natural leader. Everything I ever wanted in a guy but lately he had changed, getting mad easily and finding something wrong with everything I did. Tommy didn't say anything at first, he just leaned down and hugged me. We stayed like that for a good ten minutes before Tommy finally whispered.

"I don't know what that jerk did but he's stupid. You're to beautiful, funny and just amazing to be hurt by some stupid jock. Come on, everyone's worried about you, if you get up we can all get together and plot up a way to get back at him. Even Angelica said she'd help."

I looked up to him my heart skipping a beat "You really mean that?"

"That Angelica said she'd help? Yeah, she's waiting outside with the others."

"No, not that, when you said that I'm beautiful" I laughed softly, Tommy was so clueless sometimes.

"Of corse I mean that" he brushed some hair out of my face gently. I quickly wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. Buirring my face in his shoulder and letting out a shaky sob, Tommy hugged me back, petting my hair and saying sweet things. He had just said what I've been longing to hear from Jack for months. After I regained myself I let go of him.

"T-Thank you…" I whispered softly. When everyone else had come in before, they'd be asking what was wrong, what they could do to help, and blah blah blah. Tommy just hugged me and said it'd be alright which was all I really needed.

"Anytime Kim, you know I love you…" he paused then added quickly, as if it was an afterthought "like my own sister." when he said that my heart fell a bit but I didnt let it show.

"Like a sister" I nodded and he took my hand, leading me back outside to everyone else who greeted me with hugs and cheers.

_According to you_

_I'm boring,_

_I'm moody,_

_You can't take me anywhere,_

_According to you_

_I suck at telling jokes_

_Cause I always give it away._

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span;_

_You're the boy who puts up with that_

_ According to you. According to you._

Next Monday at school was horrible. Jack had started rumors about us, making himself seem like the only victim in the relationship. I was at my locker and heard him talking to his jock friends.

"Yeah, she kept on coming onto me and every other guy in sight. Kimi was such a slut. I couldn't take her anywhere cuz she'd be wagging her ass at every guy. I cant believe I put up with her for so long." he shook his head and I felt tears swimming in my eyes again.

"HEY! KIMI ISNT ANYTHING LIKE THAT SO STOP TALKING SHIT!" Tommy yelled, I hadn't even noticed he was around but he launched himself at Jack, punching him wildly. It wasn't until a loud crack and blood pouring out of Jacks nose did the other jocks reacts, picking up Tommy and slamming him against a locker. Punching him over and over again, before I could move to help a whistle blew and teachers ran over to break up the fight. They sent everyone involved to the nurse then to the principals office for punishment. As Tommy walked off with a black eye and bloody lip he gave me a small smile and a thumbs up.

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful,_

_Incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head,_

_According to him_

_I'm funny,_

_Irresistible,_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_So baby tell me what I got to loose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_According to you._

I stood outside the principals office listening, Stu and Didi had arrived quickly when they got the call about Tommy's fight.

"We take fighting very seriously here Mr. Pickles and-" the principal was interrupted by Tommy.

"But that jerk was saying stuff about Kimi! He called her a slut and a bunch of other lies! What kind of friend would I be if I just stood by and let that happen!"

"I understand that and while your motivations were valiant I cant just ignore what happened. You will receive a month of after school detention and will have to go home for the rest of today." He said and Tommy and his parents quickly got up and left. Knowing that Tommy got off easy, Jack and the other jocks got a three-day suspension. As soon as Tommy left the office I hugged him.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I yelled

"Ow! Ow! Bruises" Tommy squeaked and I let go blushing.

"Sorry…"

"Its okay, just no more bear hugs"

"Deal…and again thank you. What you did was amazing." I said shyly, looking at my feet.

"I couldn't let them just say that stuff about you." He shook his head.

"How very chivalrous of you." I laughed and he gave a mock bow.

"Any time m'lady" he took my hand and kissed it softly, causing me to blush brightly.

Stu cleared his throat. "Tommy its time to go." he said and I blushed harder when I saw the knowing smiles on his parents faces.

"Ill see you tomorrow Kimi" Tommy waved obliviously.

"See ya!" I called. Watching until his parents car was out of sight.

_I need to feel appreciated,_

_Like I'm not hated. _

_Oh... no..._

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad you're making me dizzay_

_According to me_

_You're stupid,_

_You're useless,_

_You can't do anything right, _

_But_

_According to him_

_I'm beautiful,_

_Incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his mind_

_According to him_

_I'm funny,_

_Irresistible,_

_Everything he ever wanted,_

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_Baby tell me what I got to loose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_According to you. (you, you)_

_According to you. (you, you)_

It was the Friday after the fight and Jack had officially lost his cool status after being beat up by Tommy who was immediately catapulted to the top of the food pyramid. Everyone thought he was amazing and brave especially me. We were walking home from school that night, I waited for Tommy after detention because we had hardly had a minute alone to talk since the fight.

"So…" Tommy said awkwardly, about five minutes into our walk.

"Why did you do it?" I asked suddenly "I mean you risked getting suspended or even expelled"

"They were lying about you. I couldn't just stand by and let them do that."

"Why not? They were talking about ME, not you. If anything it was my fight."

He stopped walking and took my hand to make me stop too. "Kimi…I care about you…a lot…" he said softly "And I couldn't live with myself if I let them ruin your name e-even though someday I…I hope you'll have a different last name…preferably my last name…"

"Tommy…"I whispered shocked.

"Wait, please, I've been wanting to say this for a long time. Kimi I love you. I have since we were kids but I didn't realize it until last summer when you were started dating Jack and I thought I had lost you forever. You're beautiful, funny, and irresistible. You're everything I ever wanted and nothing will ever change that I-I'd be honored if you'd be my girlfriend." he looked back up to me uncertainly and I smiled.

"Of corse!" I said happily and kissed Tommy, he was obviously startled but kissed back eagerly. It was the most amazing kiss of my life, sweet and tender and full of love. The love I never got from Jack or any other guy I had dated. All of a sudden the world seemed to make sense. I was everything to Tommy and that's all that mattered.

...

**Yay that was fun to write! Tell me how you liked it! Reviews make me love you!**


End file.
